


determined

by eatmiantiao



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO ikon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Crying, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Smut, alphabobby, alphachanwoo, alphahanbin, alphayunhyeong, cuddles and kisses, omegadonghyuk, omegajunhoe, pack leader yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmiantiao/pseuds/eatmiantiao
Summary: Junhoe isn't what everyone thought he would be and it kind of throws the dynamic off, but he has Bobby.  He has his alpha, right?





	determined

"Of course, you're a beta." Hanbin chuckled at Jinhwan who gave a sheepish smile. It had come upon him soon enough.

"It would have been great to be an alpha, but alas," Jinhwan laughed a little as he patted Hanbin's face. "You better pray you aren't an omega."

"I'm going to be all alpha baby." Hanbin snickered.

"I'm gonna be one first," Bobby remarked and Hanbin shrugged.

"You can have Yunhyeong when he's an omega," Hanbin muttered.

"Excuse me!" Yunhyeong yelled out batting at the two. "You can't just sell me off."

"Chanwoo—"

"I'm a beta, gonna be a beta. That's just a given." Chanwoo called out as Donghyuk came out the kitchen...

"Hey there beta." Donghyuk hummed as he hugged Jinhwan who petted Donghyuk's head.

"This is an omega." Bobby chuckled as he ruffled his hair. "No doubt."

"What do you think Junhoe's gonna be?" Donghyuk looked up at them from his crouched position. It was always perplexing about what the boy might be, but they were sure he'd be—

"Of course he'll be an alpha, he'd die if he was anything else." Hanbin laughed softly.

Bad choice of words, am I right?

Following the next couple of days, everyone, but Yunhyeong sat around the table now, only one person was determined for the role at that time. Though something was different, Jinhwan could smell an alpha. It set him on high alert.

"Did someone bring an alpha here?" Jinhwan whispered as he sniffed around. Bobby and Hanbin looked at each other excitedly, but no budge it wasn't them. Junhoe looked up confused as well and Donghyuk gasped excitedly,

"That means..."

"Good Morning." Yunhyeong came stalking out with a new physique and voice. He dropped a crock pot of rice on the table as he looked to them with piercing eyes. Now, they could smell it.

"You're an alpha." Jinhwan hummed as he got up to pat Yunhyeong's face comfortingly. A new twinkle in Jinhwan's eyes.

"Yeah and I'm the pack leader, that's just a pain." Yunhyeong sighed making Jinhwan laugh softly.

"You and I have to talk, we can leave them here." Jinhwan murmured and Yunhyeong nodded as he fist bumped Bobby and Hanbin as he went out.

"So much for an omega Yunhyeong." Chanwoo chuckled now. Junhoe felt a little nervous because if Yunhyeong wasn't an omega? Then maybe he wouldn't be an alpha? He can't bear to think of it.

He just shoved his food into his mouth with a sigh.

After at least a week of nothing, here comes more change. More change Junhoe didn't want.

"I want to be an omega. There's nothing I would ever want more." Donghyuk muttered dreamily.

"Being an omega sucks, you're only purpose is to be an incubator for an alpha's puppies," Junhoe scoffed, "You mean absolutely nothing."

"Take that back!" Donghyuk whined hitting Junhoe's leg. "That's not true."

"Omegas mean nothing. They are nothing and aren't important. They're for sex and that's it." Junhoe scoffed.

"That's not true." Yunhyeong came out from the kitchen with Jinhwan in tow. "Omegas purpose is to breed, yes, but they are loyal companions to alphas that are their pack leaders or their mates and to betas. They are comforting and loveable. They bring so much joy and pleasure. Not every omega gives birth— not every omega can. That's okay because omegas are probably more important than alphas and betas combined. They play a role."

"See! Alpha gets it." Donghyuk pouted crossing his arms.

"I don't want to be one," Junhoe muttered and Jinhwan gave a soft smile.

"And you probably won't be," Jinhwan assured as he brushed a hand under Junhoe's ear.

"What's going on out here?" A deeper voice than usual came making the hairs on everyone's neck stand up.

"Get behind me." Yunhyeong turned around now with a low growl and it was amazing to see him in action, Junhoe had to admit. Though it was even more amazing to see Bobby who had grown quite a bit. If anything, he was intimidating and much bigger than Yunhyeong.

"Calm the fuck down, it's just me," Bobby growled and Yunhyeong growled right back.

"You smell like an alpha." Yunhyeong got up in his face. "You smell like your challenging me."

"Maybe I fucking am." Bobby barked back.

"Okay, Okay!" Jinhwan pushed between them. "It's okay, Bobby. It's okay." Jinhwan put out a more comforting vibe akin to an omega's to brush his cheeks, "No one's here to attack you."

"He was trying to attack me!" Bobby whined and Jinhwan softly laughed hugging him close.

"C'mere darling. He's going to teach you the ropes." Jinhwan whispered.

"BOBBY'S AN ALPHA! CHAN! BOBBY'S AN ALPHA!" Hanbin's shout came. Junhoe sighed as he felt a little bit afraid for himself now. How were they changing so fast?

Not too long after Hanbin transitioned into being an alpha as well. Joining Bobby and Yunhyeong for alpha things and activities. Junhoe itched for when he'd be able to do that, to maybe even challenge Yunhyeong as pack leader.

Though what came next was a surprise.

Junhoe laid on the couch smushed against Donghyuk and Jinhwan sat on the floor. It was nice. Not weird, but comforting for Junhoe's wounded ego. He felt like he should be an alpha by now. He felt left behind.

"Where is alpha?" Donghyuk asked Jinhwan who smiled fondly.

"He and the boys are just outside the building, he's teaching them scenting," Jinhwan whispered.

"How does he know so much?" Junhoe asked now

"Yunhyeong comes from a long line of alphas and betas who have taught him many things. Along with the fact he's always trying to update his knowledge. Yunhyeong wasn't sure he'd be an alpha though because he wasn't like his family's alphas." Jinhwan muttered.

"Are you going to mate him?" Donghyuk whispered and Jinhwan flushed at him. "Oh my god! You are!"

"An alpha like him should have a proper omega," Jinhwan sighed.

"Actually screw that." Junhoe laughed a little. "Don't do that to yourself. Fuck standards and be his mate"

"I do suppo—" Jinhwan stopped as he caught wind of something, immediately his eyes widen as he turned his head towards the smell. "Where's an alpha coming from?"

Donghyuk and Junhoe sniffed a little. They weren't determined yet so their sense of smell was weak, but this alpha was strong. Out came Chanwoo with his new alpha like appearance as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, he was much different than their maknae.

"Nani hyung, you smell so sweet..." Chanwoo whined and Jinhwan softened as he went to him.

"Oh, Chan."

Junhoe felt doomed now. What was his fate?

Not even the next day, Junhoe sat at the dining table with everyone, but Donghyuk who had slept in. He was complaining about some pains.

"Don't get mouthy with me," Yunhyeong muttered to Jinhwan who was going off the deep end today. Possibly something with his hormones.

"I'm sorry, but I fucking wanted that dumpling, but no— you're the alpha. You get first pick. You're treating me like some omega." Jinhwan scoffed. "News flash, I'm not."

"Could have fooled me." Chanwoo bared his teeth in a smile only for Jinhwan who yap at him.

"Shut it!" Jinhwan exclaimed and stopped when Yunhyeong shoves the dumping in his mouth making Jinhwan calm down.

"Thank god," Bobby muttered.

"Are omegas that mouthy?" Hanbin asked and Yunhyeong sighed.

"All omegas are different. Though mostly they are mouthy during heat and mouthy to an alpha because they want their attention." Yunhyeong explained and the boys nodded.

"Mm... Good Morning..." A yawn came as pitter-patter of Donghyuk's feet sounded. All the alphas perked up as Jinhwan's eyes widen just a bit. There was a new glow to Donghyuk now as he bit his lip and climbed to Yunhyeong. "Goodmorning alpha. I missed you so much, did you miss me? Please tell me you did."

"I did. I missed you." Yunhyeong laughed softly as he carded his hand through Donghyuk's hair making the (new) omega keen.

"We got an omega!" Hanbin cheered as Donghyuk now climbed over to him. Junhoe's stomached did flips as he felt slightly disgusted at how Donghyuk was now so submissive and so docile.

That couldn't be him.

"Don't worry Junhoe, we'll be waiting for you on the alpha side," Chanwoo whispered to Junhoe who nervously laughed.

"Mm, Thanks."

"Yeah, you're just a late bloomer," Bobby grinned at Junhoe who nodded slowly. A late bloomer, right.

The following days, Junhoe felt  _weird._ Junhoe already knew something was off the night before. He was never that nice to Bobby, to begin with. He had gone out of his way to prepare a dinner for all the alphas in the home, why? Why did he do that? What's come over him?

_"Junhoe, are you okay?" Yunhyeong asked smelling him. "You smell fine."_

_"You look fine." Hanbin tilted his head as Bobby reached to touch his forehead Junhoe whined as he felt so calmed by it._

_"You're not acting fine." Bobby drew his hand back only for Junhoe to whimper for it back. Donghyuk did that. He would whimper for his skinship back— not Junhoe._

_"Junhoe—"_

_"Goodnight!" Junhoe yelled running to his room and throwing himself into bed._

It wasn't pretty when he woke up. He felt hot, drained and so fucking lonely. He was crying, sobbing because he could smell all these amazing scents. Though the thing was no one was home and that made him even sadder.

And he had this urge to nest. Junhoe wanted to just grab their things and put it on his bed so he could feel safe and protected because he felt alone and so in danger. So, Junhoe rose from his bed and let his feet carry him room to room. Taking hoodies, sweaters, pants and more; anything with an alpha's scent.

Junhoe didn't know why he was nesting or why he felt so panicky and why he suddenly wanted to nuzzle Bobby until he could smell stars. He knew... he just didn't want to admit it. He couldn't admit it.

So, there he was curled up in his nest. The aroma of his pack comforting him and protecting him. Junhoe nuzzled his nose into Bobby's hoodie as he sighed. The heat was horrible, but it wasn't  _the heat_ , but more like an initial heat to becoming what he never did want to be.

"What if Junhoe isn't an alpha, I mean for fuck's sake we thought Chanwoo would be a beta— and  _you'd_ be an omega," Bobby stressed to Yunhyeong as they went up to their dorm.

"Then we help him accept whatever he is." Yunhyeong hummed. "You boys are alphas, it's in your nature to protect."

"But It's Junhoe, he's never wanted us to protect him from anything. He literally has never asked for our help." Hanbin muttered.

"He wouldn't dare ask me, I'm younger than him too— he'd be too embarrassed." Chanwoo sighed.

"That's old Junhoe, that's the Junhoe who you have to forget in order to support and comfort this new one. If he's a beta, great. It's not  _all_ bad, but if he's an omega, that'll be a blow to his ego. We can help, but also allow Donghyuk to guide him." Yunhyeong explained as he opened the door and then stopped as they were hit with a new, pungent smell.

"Someone smells like flowers." Bobby hummed with a long gone look.

"Is that Donghyuk?" Chanwoo asked softly as Hanbin shook his head.

"That's not him... No..." Hanbin whispered as they started walking. Yunhyeong was tentative looking back at the boys who looked so drawn to the smell. Slowly they came upon Junhoe's room as Yunhyeong opened it.

"Oh, you're nesting," Yunhyeong whispered as immediately he heard a weak.

"Get out." Junhoe cried softly making the alphas pout at him.

"You don't want that, do you?" Bobby egged on.

"Don't look at me. I'm— I'm such a fucking disappointment." Junhoe heaved a sob that actually broke their hearts. Bobby went over first, finding a spot in the nest and the rest followed. Yunhyeong felt proud of their initiative and quick thinking. They were great alphas.

"You're an omega," Chanwoo whispered. "That's so cool."

"No, no it's not!" Junhoe cried.

"C'mere." Bobby felt a little bad for using his alpha voice, but he was certain it would relax him a bit if he did. Junhoe's head came down to his chest as he cried harder. It made Junhoe even angrier at how right it felt to be so close to Bobby.

"Omegas are important, we promise you. I promise as your alpha to protect you and to always listen to you because you matter. In this pack, you matter." Yunhyeong whispered.

"It'll come to you in due time," Hanbin muttered.

"But the heat and the mating and—"

"It'll work out Hyung, don't be scared." Chanwoo hugged Junhoe's waist and the boy calmed as he nuzzled foreheads with him.

"I missed you guys so much." Junhoe choked out.

"We missed you too." Hanbin smiled.

To say Junhoe was bummed would be an understatement. Now instead of learning key alpha things, he was starting from scratch with being an Omega. Jinhwan took it upon himself to at least teach them. Donghyuk was already quite knowledgeable about a lot of this stuff and to say he wasn't comforting would be a lie.

"Junhoe, you need to keep packing," Jinhwan said softly.

"Why?" Junhoe asked with squinted eyes. "Aren't I suppose to be learning about heat and my place as this godforsaken role?"

"After you pack." Jinhwan softly says.

"I've already packed my stuff and Alpha Binnie's  _and_ Channie's stuff!" Donghyuk called as he nuzzled his face in Bobby's hoodie. "I'm going to get Bobby's stuff next."

" _No!"_  Junhoe yelled and Donghyuk squinted at him. Neither let on their surprise of Junhoe's outburst.

"You're not even finished packing. You're a sorry excuse for an omega." Donghyuk snickered at him and Junhoe turned around and began packing his things into boxes quickly.

Jinhwan stood back with a nod as he watched Junhoe fly across to Bobby's room where Donghyuk has already started. Junhoe grabbed at the sweatpants Donghyuk had.

"Let  _go_!" Junhoe growled.

"I was here first!" Donghyuk whined.

"I called dibs!"

"When?"

"NOW!"

"I'm OLDER!"

"By two months!"

"What's going on here?" Yunhyeong's voice came as he dropped his head on Jinhwan's shoulder.

"I packed my things! Channie's things and Binnie's, Alpha. I came in here to pack Bobby's too, but Junhoe is fighting me." Donghyuk whined and Junhoe pouted at him.

"You fucking snitch," Junhoe snapped and turned to Yunhyeong with a cute face, "I'm so close to being finished Alpha! I just wanted to pack Bobby's stuff because as an Omega I need to take care of my alpha!"

" _Your_ alpha?" Donghyuk gasped, "If anything Bobby is  _my_ alpha."

"Okay you two, first he isn't either of yours. Second, Junhoe, we're moving to a house for your safety and to start our pack properly," Jinhwan spoke up and Junhoe and Donghyuk stopped as they smelled the difference in Yunhyeong and Jinhwan. They had done it. They had mated.

"I thought you smelled like him," Donghyuk whispered in surprise and smiled wide as he threw himself into them, "Congratulations!"

"Oh my god, you took hyung's  _knot_ ," Junhoe gagged as the two laughed at him. Quickly, Junhoe rushed into his room to keep packing. Slightly salty he wasn't going to be able to pack Bobby's things. Then he began pondering, what would it be like to be intimate with an alpha? Taking his—  _knot?_ Junhoe shuddered at the thought. If anything he might mate with someone within the pack. And there are only three choices meaning it was very limited. This was causing too much strife in Junhoe's heart and made him sigh.

"I'll think about it later," Junhoe muttered as he taped up his last box.

The house was big, yellow, and wreaked of Yunhyeong's scent because it was his territory. If any alpha wanted to come and plant his own pack he would think twice now. If any pack wanted to mess with any of the omegas, he'd think very hard and wonder about joining Yunhyeong's pack or asking the omega to make a new one with him.

"Whoa, this place is huge," Donghyuk whispered, "Which is my room?"

"You and Junhoe share a room, this one," Yunhyeong pointed to a door opened to two vibrant white beds and their things already set up. It was near the kitchen and next to—

"Our room," Jinhwan smiled, "We wanted to have you two close."

"So, where are the alphas?" Donghyuk asked as he pressed his face into Chanwoo's arm making the maknae laugh at him.

"They're upstairs," Yunhyeong said quickly making Chanwoo and Junhoe whine.

"Why?" Junhoe cried out as he hugged himself onto Bobby, "You don't trust us?"

"Nope," Yunhyeong nodded.

"But they're going to miss us," Bobby groaned as he ran a finger under Junhoe's chin, "Just look at the puppy dog eyes."

"Yeah— I don't want any puppies running around here," Yunhyeong looked at them with a serious face and Donghyuk whined even louder.

"Binnie and I would make such cute puppies though!" Donghyuk shouted and Hanbin turned around grabbing him with a smirk.

"You want to have my puppies?" Hanbin asked and Donghyuk nodded quickly.

"I'd kill for it—"

"Separate!" Jinhwan yelled as he pushed them away from each other then shoved Junhoe from Bobby. Junhoe didn't even feel shame for reaching out to him.

"No alphas in your room," Yunhyeong walked to Donghyuk Junhoe grabbing their chins, "Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm a big omega! I can do what I want," Donghyuk argued and Junhoe felt his resistance build as well.

"You can't tell us what to do," Junhoe continued and Yunhyeong's glare got tighter as his eyebrows knitted. A low growl came out of him and there was fear where the resistance once resided.

"No. alphas. In. your. room. I make myself clear?" Yunhyeong growled and the two nodded quickly as they felt so powerless and fearful. Whimpers and whines left through their lips along with tears falling from their eyes. Yunhyeong dropped their chins and sent them to their knees were they shuddered and cried. He sent their gaze to the alphas who watched fearfully, but as alphas, they were ready to defend their omegas.

"Stand down, "Yunhyeong spat at them, "You five are not mating, are not going in each others' rooms without either me or Jinhwan present, none of that."

Junhoe felt like his heart broke, why make rules like that? Isn't that his purpose? Why block them like this?

"I hate you!" Junhoe screamed as he got up, "How dare you meddle in our lives like that? I hate you so much!" And he felt even worse saying it, but that didn't stop him from helping Donghyuk up and stomping to their room where he turned around in the doorway, "SONG YUNHYEONG NOT WELCOME!"  ** _SLAM!_**

"They'll learn," Yunhyeong whispered and looked to Jinhwan, "We need them to know about their heat. So, teach them."

Being at odds with the pack leader was not Junhoe's ideal way of living as an omega. Yunhyeong took the boys out for more alpha practice and Jinhwan was preparing something big it seemed. So, Junhoe and Donghyuk were rendered useless. The pair finally, finally were being taught something. Jinhwan stood before them with a giant notepad stand that read  **'heat'**. And then the definition following it.

"Can one of you read the definition for me?" Jinhwan asked and Donghyuk threw his hand up with a grin, while Junhoe's head was down as he wrote the term down, "Junhoe."

"Not fair!" Donghyuk shrieked.

"I don't want to," Junhoe muttered and Jinhwan sighed, "Fine— A stage in the reproductive cycle when the omega is more attracted by alphas, in order to get pregnant, happy?"

"Very," Jinhwan grinned, "Your heats will be coming soon."

"They will?" Donghyuk gasped softly.

"We've calculated that your heats will come together and that in a weeks time it'll be upon us," Jinhwan nodded, "You'll send out pheromones that'll send the unmated alphas crazy and they'll want to mate you. They'll smell so amazing and you'll only feel comfortable when there's an alpha near and or touching you."

"That sounds like hell," Junhoe whimpered and Donghyuk nodded, "Why can't we mate now?"

"You're young," Jinhwan smiled softly, "Accepting a mate takes time and maybe you don't want one of them. Maybe you want an outsiders—"

"I want Bobby hyung... how dare you think I belong to anyone else?" Junhoe hissed and Donghyuk crossed his arms.

"We've been over this before—"

"Do not start you two," Jinhwan scolded and the two quieted their bickering before it could start, "We don't have any suppressants yet. The ones we've found have only affected the omegas horribly and we want you boys safe."

"So, keeping us out of each others' room?" Donghyuk asked.

"The alphas will be locked in their rooms and you will be as well," Jinhwan nodded. "We can't risk any forced mating, accidents, or any of it."

"But—"

"Did you see me rip that rabbit apart with my teeth?" Bobby gloated as they came in.

"Did you see me scale that tree?" Hanbin asked, "And then jump to the next one?!"

"Well, I think I was pretty cool. I fought alpha and I almost won," Chanwoo grinned as Bobby grabbed him and nuzzled his hair with his fist.

"Yeah man!" Bobby laughed.

"Okay! Okay you guys," Yunhyeong laughed as well as he came in and stopped seeing them. Looking to Jinhwan he tilted his head then gasped, "Oh, that lessons happening."

"As you requested," Jinhwan nodded.

"What's going on?" Chanwoo asked already seated between Junhoe and Donghyuk who were holding onto him tightly. Junhoe nuzzled his face into his neck and Donghyuk pressed his forehead into Chanwoo's cheek.

"We're learning about our heat," Donghyuk whispered.

"You know that time when we're really,  _really_ horny?" Junhoe nipped at his neck and Chanwoo shuddered at the thought.

"We're going to have to fuck each other because we can't fuck you," Donghyuk sighed as he held tight to his arm.

"Why can't I fuck you?" Chanwoo asked and looked to Yunhyeong, "Is it because of him?"

"Sure is," Junhoe sighed, "He wants to keep us pure and innocent."

"No fun," Chanwoo grumbled.

"What's more of a damper is you're going to be locked in your room like some animal," Donghyuk informed and the alphas looked at Yunhyeong with ears perked up.

"You three can't handle the heat, I'm mated. You'll be ripping each others' heads off to try and get to them," Yunhyeong muttered.

"We can help their heat!" Bobby exclaimed as he moved over to the couch and carded a hand into Junhoe's hair. Once upon a time, Junhoe would bite Bobby for even thinking about touching him. Now? All Junhoe wants is to be smothered in his arms.

"You can't," Yunhyeong responded with an eye roll, "You don't have the control not to mate them. You'll knot and— well you  _know_ what then."

"I think you're just trying to keep them away from us because you want them with different alphas," Hanbin hissed and Yunhyeong rolled his eyes once again.

"Do you understand how idiotic you all sound?" Yunhyeong asked, "Tell me you know how to handle heat and maybe I'll reconsider."

Silence.

"No one? Alright, thought so," Yunhyeong glared at them, "Don't go sneaking behind our backs either."

You know... that's exactly what they did. Junhoe laid in bed the following day, sad and feeling useless— especially alone, but there was no one around. Even Donghyuk went missing.

"Where is everyone one—"

"Hey—" Donghyuk threw the door open and slammed it shut behind him as he began undressing, "Get dressed, we're sneaking out•

"Didn't alpha say not to?" Junhoe asked in pout only for Donghyuk to smile softly and rush over after putting a shirt on. Grabbing his face gently.

"Normally, I'd be all about what alpha says, but he's been holding us back! I want to live with the alphas like any other omega and it's his fault for not having suppressants for us. He can't smother us," Donghyuk whispered, "you coming?"

"Of course," Junhoe nodded as he got up and changed into his clothes. Donghyuk opened the window, standing up on his bed and he leaned out seeing Hanbin waiting with a grin.

"You guys ready?" Hanbin whispered up to him.

"Yeah! Coming down!" Donghyuk turned to Junhoe and winked as he fell out into Hanbin's arms. Junhoe's heart dropped even if he heard the giggles and shushes before they were heard.

"Come on beautiful," Bobby's voice came as he opened his arms and Junhoe knew he wouldn't let him fall. He knew that, but he was so scared.

"What if alpha finds out?" Junhoe whispered.

"I'm the oldest, second in charge. I'll take all blame, baby. Just fall into my arms and let me make it better," Bobby cooed, "Alpha wants to make you feel good. You're lonely in there and out here I can be with you."

So, Junhoe fell forward and right into Bobby's arms where he was immediately hugged tight. He was so grounding. Bobby smelled like the earth, the wind, and somehow like the stars. There was a distinct smell of lavender in there too and Junhoe loves it as he pressed his face into his shoulder as Bobby kissed his forehead.

If anything this was who he wanted to be his alpha. To be his—

"Come on," Chanwoo snatched Junhoe's hand and began to run. Junhoe laughed as he was taken from his thoughts and pulled Bobby along. Donghyuk and Hanbin were far ahead, weaving between the woods, playing hide and seek.

If they did choose, someone would be alone. That ate at Junhoe.

"Boo!" Donghyuk jumped out startling Bobby who laughed out loud and let go of Junhoe's hand.

"Why you cutie?!" Bobby yelled and rushed after him. Junhoe felt kind of sad now. What did Donghyuk have that he didn't? Sure, he was more accepting of being an omega, but Junhoe had finally come to terms with himself. He was ready and willing. Young, sure, but who wasn't. Was it because it took him a long time to become determined?

Donghyuk wasn't better than him, but there he was frolicking with Hanbin and Bobby in tow. Sure, Donghyuk was older BY TWO MONTHS and prettier, but... Junhoe was cool too. Wasn't he?

Was this jealousy?

"You're crying," Chanwoo whispered having now stopped them without Junhoe noticing. He placed his hands on Junhoe's waist, "What's wrong, bug?"

"Oh, Channie!" Junhoe cried as he put his head under his chin, "Am I a good omega?"

"The best," Chanwoo sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Just the best."

"The prettiest?" Junhoe asked softly.

"The prettiest," Chanwoo affirmed.

"The smartest?" Junhoe pouted as he lifted his head again.

"The smartest," Chanwoo nodded.

"Best ass?" Junhoe raised a brow and Chanwoo slid his hands down and nodded.

"Best ass," Chanwoo chuckled and Junhoe sighed softly as he hugged him tight again. Chanwoo hugged back and just let them be.

"The fuck is going on over there?" Hanbin stopped as they saw Chanwoo and Junhoe weren't near anymore. Having spotted the two it promoted the alpha life response of jealousy— of course, because it was an unmated omega and he needed to make sure they both were willing and wanting him.

"What?" Bobby turned and Donghyuk cooed at them.

"They're cute," Donghyuk states and Bobby shook his head. Not Junhoe, he was off the market.

"No, they aren't!" Bobby flung Donghyuk into Hanbin as he saw red and ran for them, "JUNG CHANWOO GET YOUR HANDS OFF!"

"Make me!" Chanwoo shouted as he turned towards him, but Bobby was strong and chucked him into a tree as he grabbed Junhoe into his arms. Junhoe looked up at him surprised.

"This is  _my_ fucking omega, fuck you two!" Bobby shouted as he turned them around. Looking at Hanbin who was both wrapped up in Donghyuk and the debacle and then at Chanwoo who was now barreling at him.

"FUCK YOU!" Chanwoo shouted as he threw them over, Bobby cushioning Junhoe's fall, but it was no good because Chanwoo was on top of them. Bobby shoved Chanwoo off and placed Junhoe off to the side.

"I'll fuck you up," Bobby huffed as he turned to Chanwoo who was sitting up as well, "Don't fuck with me, Chanwoo."

"Please don't fight," Junhoe begged, but once again they were in a tussle. Bobby has Chanwoo up and against a tree.

"I could get  _any_ omega I want because I'm me," Bobby growled, "You and Hanbin are beneath me."

"Beneath YOU?" Hanbin yelled as he had ran from Donghyuk who was now pulling Junhoe up. Hanbin launched himself at Bobby, throwing them over. He was sending punches, "I'm so much BETTER!"

"I'm the youngest! As the youngest, I'm the best option—" Chanwoo grabbed Hanbin under the neck and yanked him off—"THE BEST!"

"You wish!" Hanbin exclaimed as he began elbowing Chanwoo in the stomach. As the two tussled and argued, they forgot about Bobby and of course, he came and grabbed them both enacting a suplex onto them both. The pair laid still and Bobby grumbled.

"Stay in a puppy's place," Bobby spat as he went over to Junhoe who grinned and rushed to him, but Donghyuk grabbed him.

"Excuse me," Donghyuk cleared his throat, "But I'm the older omega. You have to take me."

"No, he chose me," Junhoe turned to look at Donghyuk, "You like Hanbinnie..."

"I might  _like_ Hanbinnie, but you can't just go running into Bobby's arms. I forbid it," Donghyuk hissed and Junhoe gasped,

"You can't block me!"

"I can! I'm his omega," Donghyuk responded and Junhoe shoved him only for Donghyuk to shove him back.

"Hey, Hey," Bobby muttered as he went over, reaching out to them they were almost clammed and then—

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Chanwoo and Hanbin shouted as they threw the three over right on top of Donghyuk and Junhoe went unconscious the moment they hit the ground from the weight of the impact.

"That's bad."

Junhoe felt hot and sticky, all too deja vu-ie for him. Along with hearing Donghyuk and  _smelling him_ , but he wasn't as appealing as an alpha.

"Dongii—  _What's going on_?" Junhoe whined softly and Donghyuk let out a whimper.

"I don't know—" Donghyuk cried out as he arched off his bed, "I want my Binnie!"

"I want my Wonnie," Junhoe sobbed out.

"So, you went behind our backs. Fought over them, knocked them unconscious, and started claiming?" Yunhyeong asked, "That's all the shit you tried to pull over my eyes?"

"Yeah," Chanwoo nodded.

"I'm sorry, Alpha," Bobby sighed, "I know I'm supposed to be second in charge, but I just... we were so angry—"

"So you put them in DANGER?" Yunhyeong snapped lunging at Bobby, but Jinhwan stepped before him and sighed softly.

"You are... in such deep shit," Jinhwan whispered, "What if you did something to their cycles and—"

Everyone stopped as new scents filled the room. Scents they didn't think they'd smell until another  _week_.

"Alpha—" Junhoe came out whining as he held tight to Bobby's hoodie now. Yunhyeong's eyes narrowed and he was holding Bobby down, while Jinhwan kicked the table into Chanwoo knocking him over and tackled Hanbin to the phone.

"Let me AT HIM!" Bobby howled out and all Junhoe could do was stare lovingly and lustfully at him. Junhoe wanted him, he wanted  _that alpha_.

"Alpha..." Donghyuk came out biting on his lip.

"Hyung,  _please_ ," Hanbin cried out.

"If any of you move, you're dead," Jinhwan hissed as he looked to the two boys, "Go into your room sweethearts. You have toys, please I know it's unbearable—"

"I don't want a stupid toy! I want my alpha!" Junhoe cried out, "I'm so lonely!"

" _Go to your room_ ," Yunhyeong barked ending their whines and the two pouted as they went into their rooms and Jinhwan ran over locking the door.

"FUCK," Bobby shouted.

It was hell for Yunhyeong and Jinhwan, especially poor Donghyuk who was worked to the bone. It was taking an obscenely long time for their heat to break. And having the boys locked away wasn't the ideal either.

"I can't do this anymore," Yunhyeong sighed softly as he rested his head on the table. Howls and cries could be heard.

"You?" Donghyuk called as he came out of the room. He was finally at the end of his heat. Panting he let out, "I've fucked him five times this morning and he's still a babbling mess."

"Honey, it's taking quite some time," Jinhwan looked to Yunhyeong.

"Maybe I should help," Yunhyeong sighed as he rose, "I need to break his heat."

"No—" Jinhwan looked at his mate, turning to Donghyuk, "What happened? What did you boys do?"

"We were just goofing around!" Donghyuk cried out, "He was crying and Chanwoo was hugging him— then Bobby got so  _angry_ and attacked him. And claimed Junhoe saying he was  _his_ omega."

Yunhyeonh and Jinhwan paused as they slowly let it sink in. Jinhwan sat down slowly as he said it,

"He's expecting to be mated," Jinhwan whispered, "That's why he smells like  _that_  because he's calling for Bobby."

"I have to get him through it," Yunhyeong muttered as he looked to Jinhwan. He didn't want his mate to, but he needed Junhoe to get through this. So he needed.

Junhoe was already naked when Yunhyeong came in, ass ready and waiting for something to fill its greedy insides.

"Alpha?" Junhoe asked softly and Yunhyeong just patted his back to calm him.

"I'm here to help."

It didn't. The next day, after fucking Junhoe constantly. He was still in heat and  _sick_. He wasn't consuming any of the food they made. Junhoe, currently, sat over the toilet vomiting and Donghyuk rubbed his back.

"You're still spitting up?" Yunhyeong asked after coming down the stairs from giving the boys' their meals.

"He can't hold anything down, he's expecting to be mated. Yunhyeong, he needs Bobby—"

" _Bobby_ ," Junhoe cried out and a loud bang was heard.

"JUNEYA!"

"Jinhwan," Yunhyeong looked to him, but Jinhwan nodded.

"We can't keep them away from each other. Donghyuk really likes Hanbin, let them mate. Junhoe  _really_ loves Bobby, let them mate. Chanwoo will be fine," Jinhwan whispered, "go get Bobby."

"You know— fine," Yunhyeong rushed up the stairs as Donghyuk laid Junhoe into bed.

"You're about to be mated," Donghyuk nuzzled Junhoe, "I'm going to go..."

"See Hanbin?" Junhoe panted and Donghyuk nodded as he rushed up the stairs and skirted around Yunhyeong as he snuck into Hanbin's room.

"Bobby," Yunhyeong sighed as he opened the door to see him standing there shirtless. The two alphas stared at each other as Bobby was having a very challenging aura.

"I know you fucked him," Bobby grunted, "How dare you fuck him?"

"His heat's not breaking Bobby," Yunhyeong continued and Bobby flattered.

"But..." Bobby sighed, "He's supposed to."

"He's sick, he needs to be mated. His body is expecting it, but he doesn't need to. Maybe, just maybe, if you just helped. He'll be okay," Yunhyeong explained.

"Sick?" Bobby asked in worry, "You want me to..."

"Fuck him," Yunhyeong nodded, "Bobby, I'm begging you not to mate him."

"I won't let you down," Bobby smiled as he went out. The smell grew so strong, that scent. It was for him. Those cries and whimpers were for him. Dropping his clothes as he went, he waved to Jinhwan as he went into the room and shut the door.

"Let's leave them to it," Jinhwan grabbed Yunhyeong's hand, "we can cuddle on the couch and watch the Good Doctor."

"Mm..." Yunhyeong nodded.

"Alpha," Junhoe cried as he arched himself high. His clothes were once again off and his thighs were shiny and slick from his own lubrication. Bobby's hoodie was on his top half as he held onto the fabric for dear life.

"I'm here," Bobby whispered as he came towards him. Junhoe physically calmed with his presence. Bobby ran his head through Junhoe's hair making the omega keen. This was amazing, to see him like this.

"W-Why are you here?" Junhoe asked softly and Bobby grinned as he kissed his cheek.

"I'm here to help," Bobby whispered, "Get this underwear off me, why don't you?"

Junhoe turned around and yanked his underwear down, letting his eyes linger on his erect cock. Junhoe looked back up at him.

"Help me?" Junhoe whined as he rocked his head, messing the bed up with his slick. Bobby nodded as he grabbed the base of his cock and grabbed Junhoe's chin, "Does that mean you love me?"

"So much," Bobby whispered as he slid into Junhoe's spit-slicked lips. His mouth was warm and inviting, vacuuming his lips tight as he sucked Bobby off just right. He knew Junhoe wanted more, to be fucked silly into the mattress, but he had to wait. Good omegas were patient no matter their cycle.

Bobby fucked into his mouth as he groaned thinking about how much better his hole would be. How good he was.

"You're such a good omega," Bobby started to praise Junhoe who kept his eyes on him despite having a mouthful, "You're so good to me, aren't you baby?"

"Mmhm..." Junhoe nodded and then slid Bobby all the way into the back of his throat causing the alpha to jerk into his mouth harder and harder.

"Oh  _fuck,_ " Bobby could feel the need to knot, but this wasn't it. He wouldn't, at least not in the wrong place. Slowly, he pulled out drawing a cry from Junhoe's lips.

"Alpha, I'm so wet. Touch me." Junhoe looked up at him with big eyes, Bobby sighed as he came down and kissed him. He was so dirty, so hot and it set Bobby on fire. Their kiss was otherwise thought to be messy and sloppy was world stopping for them. Everything was heightened and Bobby could  _feel_ him. What would being intimate feel like?

Being inside him?

He needed to know.

"Get on your back baby," Bobby whispered and Junhoe fell back and looked up at him. Bobby looked between his legs to see him ready and erect, waiting on him. Junhoe's member covered in his own slick because he was producing so much. He was so ready.

Bobby wanted to taste it, just to see.

"Bob— Oh," Junhoe gasped as Bobby gave a soft kitten lick to Junhoe's member and moved down. He scooped his tongue into Junhoe's hungry hole and the omega gasped softly but didn't clench. A good omega never clenched.

"Sweet," Bobby whispered and licked on the cheeks, covering them in colon rather than slick now. Trying to get Junhoe 'clean' with his tongue and Junhoe loved it. Everything was so surreal and he never thought this would happen. Though this was the alpha he  _wanted_. The one he needed.

"Spread me open and fuck me, mate me—  _please_ ," Junhoe begged, but Bobby ignored him as he plunged his tongue into Junhoe's entrance causing more slick to seep out as he pushed around. Tasting his walls and finding his new home within this hole. His hand stroking Junhoe at the same time. He was so divine.

"Alpha..." Junhoe cried and so, Bobby nuzzled his head against his thigh calming him as he pulled his tongue out and rubbed his tongues in the slick. Slowly, he pushed one in, but he was swallowed in quickly. "You don't need to do that."

"I just want you to be prepared," Bobby grunted as he pushed another finger in, but there was no resistance and so much room. The fingers were hugged by his heat and Bobby sighed as he added the third and still— no resistance. Even so, he still thrust them in and out slowly and in question. He wanted this to feel good.

" _Hyung_ ," Junhoe moaned as he back lifted from the bed, "this is so good... hmmm."

"Oh yeah?" Bobby chuckled as he pushed them deeper, "you want it to be my cock, don't you?"

"Yes, oh yes," Junhoe begged and Bobby pulled them out slowly and then back in. Junhoe gasped softly as he let Bobby finger fuck him for some time, but whined as he needed more.

"Okay, okay," Bobby sighed as he got up and slid the fingers out. Fumbling out a condom from the drawer, he ignored Junhoe's protests. Leaning over Junhoe who smelled so good, he rubbed the head around Junhoe's entrance and slowly slid in.

It was like they saw stars.

He was perfect, it was so hot and so warm inside of him. And oh so, right. He was everything Bobby ever wanted in a mate. Junhoe smelled like flowers and happiness, the water and chocolate. Bobby was hyper aware of him now, seated deep inside of him and taking it in.

Junhoe knew he was for him. There was no doubt. And this proved it, he was all Junhoe would ever need in life.

"Please," Junhoe pushed his head back in the bed and Bobby grabbed his hips with a bruising grip as he began his movements. They were smooth and flowed well. He moved in everywhere Junhoe wanted, hitting the right spots and areas.

Junhoe's never had sex like this. He never dreamed of it. That was the crazy thing. Never did he think Bobby would be on top of him and how bad he wanted him to mate him.

"You feel so good," Bobby whispered as he came down and Junhoe grabbed his arms around him as he took deep breaths. Junhoe pressed his face into Bobby's shoulder as he took it all in. There it was, the grounding smell. That smell that was everything to Junhoe and began to make him cry.

"Fuck me harder," Junhoe cried softly, "I want you to fuck me harder."

"You're so amazing," Bobby's head lay atop of Junhoe's as he slammed his hips into him. Sliding in and out and giving his all into Junhoe. He was so intoxicating and rich. Bobby wanted to make him his, he wanted to fuck him into oblivion. To take this condom off and knot him, to impregnate him— but no.

"Please mate me," Junhoe gripped onto Bobby tightly as he was being thrown back into the headboard with each powerful thrust coming from Bobby. It was such a plea. A need. And it was so easy to just take that condom off and slide back in to let the real heat engulf him, but Bobb didn't. He just kept going.

"I can't," Bobby whispered as he kissed Junhoe's head, "But you're my omega."

"I'm your omega?" Junhoe looked up at him with tears.

"Mhm, you are," Bobby grunted as the familiar tingle came causing him to get sloppier with his thrusts. Junhoe gasped as he was not hitting the right nerves, just the right way, "Cum for me."

It was violent, the pair held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Sobs racked through Junhoe as he came and felt Bobby shoot his load. He wanted it in him, but alas.

Bobby slowly pulled them onto the bed, taking the condom off and hugging Junhoe tight. Ready for when he would want more. Ready to take charge and be his alpha.

"How can we be mates?" Junhoe asked softly, "we didn't..."

"I have an idea," Bobby smiled softly and yawned. Junhoe snuggled into his chest, "later."

After the whole day, the pair came out finally. Sitting down on the seats. Hanbin's ears perked up as he looked at Junhoe.

"You smell like an alpha," Hanbin whispered.

"You smell like an omega," Chanwoo muttered to Bobby who grinned and brushed Junhoe's hair out of the way. It was amazing having his heat broken, he could finally think straight.

"It's—"

"Why do you— you smell like him!" Yunhyeong yelled as he pointed at Junhoe then at Bobby. "You smell like an alpha! And you— you smell like Junhoe!"

"Oh my god, you guys mated?" Donghyuk rushed over with wide eyes.

"No!" Junhoe giggled, "but you... you didn't?"

"We wanted to wait," Hanbin whispered as he put his arm around Donghyuk and kissed his cheek.

"It's like a promise," Jinhwan stated as he went over, "Other alphas will know Junhoe is taken because he is wearing Bobby's clothes and other omegas well know Bobby's spoken for. It's like a promise ring."

"So... mated?" Chanwoo asked with a glum look.

"Sort of, but not scented. A promise to mate and to give their scent properly," Jinhwan rubbed his back, "we'll get you a mate soon enough."

"I'm just happy you didn't actually mate him,  _yet_ ," Yunhyeong sighed as he sat down, "But know I won't stop you all anymore. You were right to want to be together, why wouldn't you? And who am I to stop it?"

"I was wrong for being angry," Junhoe sighed, "You were just trying to protect us."

"Yeah, but you look so happy," Yunhyeong smiled as Bobby pulled Junhoe into him and the pair smiled wide.

"This is my mate," Bobby stated as he looked down at him, "he might not have wanted to be an omega, but it was the best thing to happen to us. Fate had it written in the stars we'd be together forever."

"C'mere," Junhoe laughed softly as he kissed him sweetly.

A few months later, Hanbin and Donghyuk would mate.

A year from them, Junhoe would receive Bobby's knot and they'd officially become mates.


End file.
